This invention relates generally to a suspension swing, and more particularly, to a suspension swing with a recline mechanism.
Suspension swings are generally known. Suspension swings include swings that can be supported from any structure using one or more suspension lines. Conventional suspension swings do not include any type of recline mechanism. Thus, there is no mechanism that enables a parent or caregiver to adjust the angle of inclination of the seat.
A need exists for a suspension swing with a recline mechanism. Also, a need exists for an easily adjustable recline mechanism for a suspension swing.